


H is for . . .

by cheollie22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Office AU, kinda??, stiper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: It’s Seokmin’s 25th birthday and his friends want to give him something to remember. Somehow that equals to an exotic dancer.





	

Seokmin entered the office three years ago, always welcoming everyone and flashing a beaming smile. He makes coffee for just about everyone, even the interns. Not only that, he’s a wonderful worker, always making deadlines and supporting everyone else’s projects. These observations, along with a hundred more, are the reasons why everyone in the office wants to throw something special for the boy’s birthday. No one dares to imagine the work space without their sunshine boy.

“How about a dog?” Hansol suggests.

“Are you crazy?” Seungkwan interrupted, “Seokmin looked after Jisoo’s dog once and he almost let it run away.” 

There were hums across the table. “The thing is, Seokmin is content with anything we give him.” Mingyu states.

“Yes, but we need a surprise, not just a gift.” Seungkwan replied back. Being one of Seokmin’s best friends, the boy gave himself the job of running the party and making sure everyone knew what was happening. He needed things to be perfect.

“Just get a stripper or something then.” Jeonghan joked. “That’ll surprise the shit out of him for sure.”

The group laughed except for Seungkwan, looking at Jeonghan like he found the solution to world hunger. 

“Oh my god, that’s exactly what we need.” he stated over the noise.

Seungcheol shot his eyebrows up in surprise, “You’re kidding.”

“But, I’m not.” Seungkwan firmly said. There was a glint in his eye. Everyone knew what that sparkle meant. It meant Boo Seungkwan was hell bent in getting what was said to happen, no matter if it was legal or not. 

“Seungkwan, where the hell are you going to get a stripper?” Mingyu asked, sounding overall concerned about the idea. 

“I have no clue.” The boy chirped back, “but I’ll hire one anyhow.” There was silence. Everyone knew that there was no way in turning his mind around now, nor will anyone try to. So, the best option they had was to just follow along and hope no one got arrested. 

After the thought was mutually understood, Junhui spoke up. “So, I might know someone. They’re not a stripper though.” 

Everyone turned to look at him. “What is he then?” Seungcheol asked.

“An exotic dancer. Something a little classier I guess you can say.” Jun answered with a shrug.

This time Seungkwan spoke up. “Fantastic. Tell him we need him for an exclusive event and we can talk about prices after. I don’t know where you go in your free time Junhui, but I’m happy you go there.” 

With a clap and a wave of his hands, Seungkwan announced that the meeting was over.

The next time the topic of the dancer gets brought up is the day before the party. Everyone has forgotten about it due to the rest of the planning: getting food, decorations, playlists, presents, etc.

“Hey, did you ever get the stripper to actually come?” Wonwoo inquires as he tapes the streamers up with Mingyu in Seungkwan’s apartment. They decided that they were collectively too broke to hold the party at any venue so stuck to the next best thing.

“Exotic dancer.” Seungkwan corrected as he was sorting out the drinks. “And yea, I did actually. He’s really nice and pretty excited to do it.” 

Somewhere from the living room, Jeonghan chuckled. “What if he turns out to be a creepy old man? That’d be hilarious.” 

“Hey! I don’t associate with creepy old men, thank you very much.” Junhui shouted back. 

There was a laugh before the subject was dropped. The boys knew they could trust Boo and his plans. All they had to do was wait.

On the day of the party, the supposed dancer wasn’t there for a while. The party was in full swing for three hours now. Seokmin was all smiles and laughter over everything and everyone. He was slightly buzzed and incredibly grateful for the party. The boys almost thought the dancer wouldn’t even be necessary, until Seungkwan sang a high note over the music to get everyone’s attention. 

“Ladies and gentleman, I hereby announce that the special performance for our wonderful friend Seokmin will begin soon. And Seokmin, darling, you can thank me later for what’s about to happen.” 

There was applause and some laughter before some one pulled up a single chair to be put in the middle of the living room, which was essentially the makeshift dance floor. Seokmin grinned before following his best friend’s order to ‘sit in the chair like a good birthday boy’. There was a minute that passed before the music suddenly changed to something a little slower, yet still upbeat, but also sensual. Seokmin couldn’t quite make out the song, but left it as a fleeting thought once someone took a step out from the crowd. 

The person was hiding under a long black cape with a large hood that covered their face. Seokmin wanted to joke with his friends for pulling a funny joke on him until the figure revealed an arm that was clothed in white. The hand unbuttoned the cloak and the figure let it slide to the ground. 

Seokmin kept back any comments, letting his eyes grow wide at the sight before him. He had no clue who this person was, but he was pretty sure that they were the most beautiful person alive. It was another man, possibly a little older than he was. He had stunning black hair and sharp eyes with one ear adorning a dangling silver cross that glinted in the light. He was dressed better than anyone in the room with an all white suit.

The man grinned as he chose to open his top button, looking at Seokmin like he was a meal. Seokmin could barely register it before the music switched beats. He recognizes it vaguely as Justin Timberlake from Jisoo playing it occasionally. However which song it is, he doesn’t know and doesn’t care, not when the man is starting to slowly walk towards him. 

Seokmin watches in awe as the other begins to move. They’re sharp and detailed movements, but also smooth and sultry. He get’s entranced in them as the man gets closer and closer. Now only two feet in front of him, the man slowly sheds his white blazer off, giving the birthday boy a hooded gaze that has Seokmin holding his breath. 

The boy backs off to continue dancing, throwing glances up to the other as he dances. The latter doesn’t understand why he wouldn’t be looking at him when the dancer is the literal definition of ‘sexy’. At some point, the boy gets on his knees and practically grinds into the air. There’s screams and claps, but Seokmin chooses to ignore it. He works on biting his lip and thinking every inappropriate thought he shouldn’t be thinking. The two make eye contact for a split second and only that, but it quickly creates a tension. 

The dancer gets up to approach Seokmin slow and steady, following the beat as he unbuttons the front of his white dress shirt. And if Seokmin wasn’t sure if he was turned on, he certainly was now with the man’s gleaming chest in front of him. He’s lean and taut and Seokmin fights off the urge to reach out and touch. The shirt is now wide open and the dancer strokes down his chest, keeping eye contact with Seokmin. It’s sexual in every way possible and the birthday boy has to remind himself to breathe.

The song starts to wind down and the boy body rolls with the music. He leans himself down to throw his arms around Seokmin, bringing his face level with his. Seokmin can see the sparkle of stars and galaxies in the other’s eyes, something inciting and exciting. The boy suddenly pulls Seokmin’s hair back, causing the said boy to let out a low groan. Seokmin can see the smirk on the other’s face. With the last remaining beats, the dancer runs his hands through the other’s hair and leans down to whisper in his ear. 

“Happy birthday Seokmin.” 

It’s soft and light, but the seated boy wants to hear his name roll off that pretty tongue again and again. The boy slowly reels back and Seokmin can catch his eyes flickering to his mouth and than to his eyes. 

And just like that, the boy steps away and the music cuts to a different song. There’s applause and cheers, resulting in the performer to bow. However, when he looks up, he shoots Seokmin a wink. The boy waves to everyone while collecting his things, signaling his departure and leaving the birthday boy with a slight problem in his pants. Everyone starts to crowd the dance floor again, but Seokmin quickly gets up to catch the performer before he leaves. 

Rushing past people and out the door of Seungkwan’s apartment, he finds the black haired boy only a few meters away, leaning on the wall next to the elevator. The blazer is back on him, but the shirt is still wide open. The boy looks up, not surprised in the slightest to see Seokmin there, and grins. Seokmin takes long strides towards him, crowding the other’s space.

The dancer spoke up, “I can see you liked it a lot, hm?” It was a light teasing that only fueled Seokmin’s desire to have this boy for himself.

“What’s your name?”

The other flashed a pearly smile. “Stage name, Hoshi. But for you, you can call me Soonyoung.”

Seokmin quirked a brow up, “Is Soonyoung your real name?” 

The dancer hummed in response and pulled out a pen from his back pocket. He grabbed Seokmin’s arm and scribbled down some numbers.

“Call me when you’re done with your party. I can give you a private show.”

The glint in his eyes were back and Seokmin could only swallow at the thought of what came with that. 

The elevator ringed, opening it’s doors. Seokmin stepped back, letting Soonyoung move inside the elevator. He gave one final wave before the doors closed on him, leaving Seokmin with the same problem in his pants, but now with a solution. He definitely needed to thank Seungkwan when he went back.


End file.
